1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to scheduling resource time and more particularly to system and methods for scheduling resource usage which permits social interaction and negotiation between users and entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often difficult to estimate or even approximate the run time of high performance computer (HPC) applications. Consequently, either the application execution is completed long before a user's reserved time slot, or the application still needs more time to run when the reserved time slot has expired. HPC is a very rare and expensive resource. Use of HPC resources need to be efficient in order to be economically beneficial.
Conventional systems only support system level rescheduling, that is, users ask the system to reschedule a reserved time slot. When the system does not have enough resources at the particular time slot requested, user requests for rescheduling are rejected. This creates user dissatisfaction, and wastes critical HPC resources since the user's application needs to be terminated and rerun from the beginning at another time slot.